


A Moment

by missingrequiem (burakkukarasu)



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Written in 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burakkukarasu/pseuds/missingrequiem
Summary: They meet again after their breakup in the streets of LA.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Moment

Los Angeles at night had become familiar to him. He knew where his favourite bars were located, where he would find the coolest clubs and also what places were the most quiet in the never-sleeping city if he wanted to take a few breaths away from all the noise and hectic life of the metropolis. Taka had become familiar with all of it over the years, after he had moved away from Japan.  
  
Away from the pain.  
  
He laughed at something one of his friends had said, a tall, blonde guy that Taka had come to know a few months after moving here. The man was fun to talk and even funnier to go out with, only occasionally he reminded him of things that he tried to forget.  
  
They were having fun tonight, the streets were busy, the people out and about, ready to have a good time. Colourful lights that shone from various directions engulfed them in the city’s nightly atmosphere and Taka held onto his friend’s shoulder as he laughed wholeheartedly because damn, that whiskey turned out to be heavier than expected. A woman from their group with long red hair turned around in a swift motion, the white dress she was wearing flying, making her look carefree and almost mystical with the light fabric reflecting the street’s rainbow of colours.  
  
Upon jokingly asking Taka if he could even handle another drink they all laughed, the six of them. Their voices echoed from the brick wall they were passing by, ‘NOT AFRAID’ being written on the red stones in black ink, written by someone silently rebelling against society.  
  
Taka felt good, he felt happy. He would get drunk tonight and have fun, make out with a beautiful woman and enjoy his life to the fullest, enjoy his freedom.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
He stopped in his tracks when they were halting at a red traffic light. There were a lot of people out tonight, nothing unusual for a Saturday night, but Taka felt a chill run down his spine when his eyes roamed the faces on the other side of the street. One of the women he was with asked him something from the left, but he did not understand what she was saying for he was not paying attention. He was only staring straight ahead, shocked, baffled. He felt his throat tighten and the palms of his hands start to sweat.  
  
There he was.  
  
It had been so long, so incredibly long. Two and a half years if Taka recalled correctly. Which he did, of course he did. Toru Yamashita had not been his first love, but definitely the realest and he had been the first person Taka had felt such a deep affection towards that the mere thought of being separated from him had torn him apart. He had loved him with all his heart, all his being, genuinely and purely. He had been the first person Taka had entirely opened up to and the first person he had seriously considered getting married to in his life. It had worked so well, _they_ had worked so well. For almost three years.  
  
And now he was standing right there at the beeping traffic light on the other side of the street after Taka had not heard anything from him for over two years. After he had moved to the United States.  
  
The woman that had previously spoken to him grabbed his arm and urged him forward when the traffic light switched to green, and Taka was too taken aback, too shocked to act against his body automatically moving with her, letting her drag him towards the people approaching them. There was Toru, right in front of them on the other side of the street, now moving as well, slowly coming closer as Taka was urged forward. And he saw Taka. And Taka saw him.  
  
Moments experienced under preassure seemed to be processed slower, Taka had once read. An illusion of the human brain that made it seem as though something like a pause button actually existed. Which was nonsense of course, but right there on the busy street, in the midst of laughing people and blinding lights, music coming from bars and the smell of alcohol, Taka felt as if time had actually halted for them as he stared into brown eyes that he still encountered in his dreams from time to time. Their breakup had been long ago, the realisation of them not having a future together long accepted, but there he stood with his heart longing for Toru as if not a single day had gone by.  
  
They had halfway crossed the street and Taka had no idea what Toru was doing here, why he was in L.A. even though their band no longer existed. He could ask Toru, he could tear away from the woman holding his arm and approach him, ask how he was doing and what his plans were for tonight. Ask him out for a drink and talk about everything and nothing. Getting a taste of that they used to be. And what they could have been.  
  
His friends had noticed his staring when Taka bend his form in order to still see Toru after they had already passed one another without stopping, without acknowledging each other apart from their eyes locking. There had been several people between them. Taka hadn’t been able to see him up close, he had not gotten the chance to call his name, and he bit his lip as he realised the moment would soon be gone.  
  
Toru would soon be gone.  
  
Taka stopped in his tracks as soon as they reached the pavement and spun around to find Toru do the same. The woman with the red hair asked him what was wrong, his blonde friend joked if he had seen a ghost. Their voices melted together with the traffic noise, with all the sounds coming from Los Angeles at night that Taka was unable to process then and there as he stared.  
  
The moment would be gone if they didn’t do anything, Toru would be gone if he didn’t move.  
  
The traffic light twitched back to red and Taka felt his heart sinking when Toru lowered his head again after a few long seconds of looking at him, perhaps waiting for him, before he turned around, merging with the crowd.  
  
They had started dating almost six years ago and broken up two and a half years ago. However, the moment Taka had fallen out of love had never come.  
  
His friends shouted his name when Taka moved, cars honked and several people looked in his direction, probably asking themselves how drunk he had to be to almost get himself killed like this.  
  
The moment was gone.  
  
But Taka wouldn’t let go.  
  
“Toru Yamashita!” he shouted into the mass of people that all looked the same to him, and somewhere in the mob a person wearing a brown trenchcoat stopped. It had been so long, so painfully long.  
  
“Taka.” Turning around, the handsome man that he used to call his leader looked at him. Lips as pink as Taka remembered them, eyes big and beautiful, his brunette hair neatly cut right above his eyebrows. Taka carefully reached out and was met halfway by Toru’s hand, their fingers naturally entwining the way they always had; soft and warm. People looked at them, Taka’s friends were waiting for the traffic light to switch to green again to follow him, but it didn’t matter because once again it felt as if time had halted. Just for the two of them.  
  
“Do you want to go out for a drink?” Taka asked and without one second of hesitation, Toru smiled at him, his expression so warm and loving, the way it had always been whenever he had looked at Taka - the person he loved.  
  
He gently squeezed Taka’s hand and the feeling of completeness spread in the man’s chest, filled him with warmth and happiness that he knew only Toru could give him.  
  
This moment, they would never let go.  
  
“Yes," he said softly, and Taka smiled back, "yes, I’d love to.”


End file.
